


Confessions

by The_Oversharing_Skeptic



Series: The Witcher and His Vampire's [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic
Summary: Prompt Request: Regis confesses his love for Geralt.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: The Witcher and His Vampire's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659268
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Confessions

“And what about you?” Geralt asks, “What will you do?”. The vampire and the witcher are sitting together by a fire, overlooking a lake and, possibly, drinking together for the very last time.

The thought makes Geralt uncomfortable. After so many years of not having Regis around, the thought of losing him again leaves an uncomfortable imprint on his mind. He doesn’t want his friend gone and, a small selfish part of him, wants to convince the vampire to stay. But he buries the thought before it can make itself known.

Regis takes a thoughtful swig from the mandrake hooch and gives a little smile.

“I will search for Dettlaff. In time I believe he will heal but I would like to help him,” Regis said, not looking at the witcher. Regis was staring out into the lake, seemingly lost in thought. From this angle Geralt could appreciate the high cheekbones and dark eyes that graced the vampires features. Geralt had foolishly believed that he had taken notice of Regis because he had missed the vampire. His attraction to his friend, the witcher reasoned, wasn't really attraction but a result of having him back. Now, sitting by the fire, engulfed in the warmth of the flames and at peace, Geralt understood why he had taken notice of his friend and why he had tried to hide it from himself.

He had fallen in love with Regis.

It happened so naturally that Geralt had been sure it wasn't a recent development. He imagined the feelings had been there for years, left covered and dismissed because he had believed Regis to be dead. Once Regis had made himself known, the feelings simply revealed themselves.

Geralt, lost in his daydreams, had not noticed Regis plop down next to him. He was shaken from his thoughts when Regis gently nudged him with the bottle.

“Crown for your thoughts?” Regis asked cheerfully. Geralt smiled and grabbed the bottle, taking a long swig.

“I’m sad to see you go,” Geralt confessed, “feels like I just got you back”. Regis stared at him for a moment then shook his head with a shy smile. He looked back to the lake and then seemed to make his mind up about something.

“Geralt,” he said seriously, “before I go I must say something”. The vampire sighed and looked uncomfortably at the ground but determined. His eyes slowly glanced up and locked with Geralt’s own.

“I confess that I have, for some time, been struggling with thoughts and feelings that I assumed,” Regis soliloquized, “could never be reciprocated. However, in light of recent events and – “

“Regis…”

“- due to the fact that much time may pass before I have an opportunity to spend time with you, let alone express myself sufficiently –"

“Regis – "

“ – I find it necessary that I take advantage of the opportunity presented to me now to divulge-"

“ _Regis_ ”

“Yes?” Regis asked, looking even more anxious at the interruption.

“Whatever you need to say, just say it,” Geralt said kindly. Regis sighed but smiled. The vampire braced himself and then nodded.

“I have adored you, ardently, for quite some time,” he confessed, playing with the strap of his satchel.

It took a few moments for the words to register in the witcher's mind. He stared at the vampire, repeating the words, "adored" and "ardently" again and again within his head. If the words hadn't been spoken, Geralt probably would not have believed them. As it was, Geralt was dumbfounded. He remained silent for a long time.

“Geralt?” Regis asked, pressing forward in his seat. Regis gave Geralt a worried look and studied him, gauging his reaction. The look broke something in Geralt and, not being a man of many words, made a decision then and there. The witcher surged forward and landed against Regis’ lips. He was rewarded with a surprised, “oh” and then, _Regis was kissing him back_.

It was obvious that the vampire had not expected this reaction but was quick to recover from the shock. At first Geralt dominated the kiss but then Regis took the lead, possessively drawing Geralt closer and lightly nipping at his bottom lip. When Geralt moaned at the action, Regis took a chance and dipped his tongue into Geralt’s mouth, relishing in the sounds the witcher was making. Geralt, for his part, was practically trembling with excitement and at the feeling of finally, _finally_ , having this; Regis here in his arms and wanting.

When Geralt drew back, he was breathing heavily, overwhelmed by Regis’ warmth and touch. He leaned his head against the vampire’s and breathed deeply. The smell of sandalwood and cinnamon took over his senses.

Regis chuckled and gave Geralt a sweet kiss on the side of his mouth.

“I’ve felt the same way for a long time,” Geralt said, letting his head fall against Regis’ shoulder. The vampire took hold of Geralt’s chin and raised the witcher’s head to meet his eyes. He searched Geralt’s face and then grinned, showing his fangs.

“I am yours, if you will have me,” Regis said seriously. Geralt grinned in return.

“Been yours for a while now,” Geralt said, shrugging. Regis gave a surprised look and pounced onto the witcher, straddling his hips and roughly pulling Geralt against him. This time Geralt made no effort to hide the moan that escaped his lips as Regis took control of their kiss. The vampire gave a dark chuckle, feeling the effect he was having on the witcher and enjoying every moment of it. Geralt, taking advantage of his position, rocked against Regis and grinned when Regis groaned at the movement.

Regis lifted himself off of Geralt and pulled the witcher into his arms, surprising the other man. Geralt gave a surprised huff then hid his face against the vampire's chest, afraid of betraying just how much he enjoyed the show of strength. Regis chuckled, completely aware of what Geralt tried to hide.

“Shut up,” Geralt said, with no real ire as Regis gently placed the witcher on the ground and removed his clothing. Geralt pulled Regis down with him, showing the vampire just how much he adored him in return.

*

They lay together, naked and curled up against each other, while Regis held Geralt’s hand and admired the witcher beneath him.

“Would you,” Regis began hesitantly, “wish to accompany me on my journey to find Dettlaff?”

Geralt, who had been basking in the afterglow of what had been the most incredible sex he had ever had, turned and looked up at Regis.

“Yeah,” he said simply, “I would”.

Regis sighed and leaned his head against Geralt, bringing their joined hands to his lips and pressing a reverent kiss on Geralt’s fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! If you want to send me prompts or just talk, you can find me on tumblr: https://oversharingskeptic.tumblr.com


End file.
